User blog:Doalfe/Kapri (Power Rangers)
Kapri (Katrina Browne) is a villainess who appeared in 38 episodes of the 2003 TV series "Power Rangers Ninja Storm", and then again in 2 episodes of the 2004 TV series "Power Rangers DinoThunder". Kapri was one of Lothor's nieces by marriage and is the sister of Marah (Katrina Devine). Like Marah, Kapri is ditsy and fashion conscious. She is snake-themed. Kapri was a descent fighter with the ability of teleportation transformation, energy projection, shielding, ice frost and blowing enemies away with her breath. When in her alien clothing, she has bright pink hair most often done with two braids in front, the rest flowing free down her back with a small section sticking out the top. She most often wears an odd black headpiece, thick black necklace, a pink/purple and black bodice over a gold tank top with black pads over her shoulders. She wears bright pink/purple tights and black high-heeled boots. Kapri also has black, elbow-length opera gloves and a red dragon on a band attached to her left arm. She also carries around a samurai sword, her weapon of choice which she is shown to be quite skilled with. During evil schemes, she is normally wearing ridiculous outfits and crazy hairstyles. Kapri constantly annoyed her uncle an often failed her. Marah and Kapri have tried proving to their uncle that they were worthy enough to be in his army and frequently attempted to show each other and the other generals up in order to do so. Kapri once had her own giant robot, though it was destroyed during its' first and only battle. Kapri and Mara joined Vexacus and plotted to overthrow her uncle by pretending to be masterminds by hiding their ignorance. This ended up being a ruse and part of Lothor's plan to get rid of his generals. Lothor (Grant McFarland) double crossed Kapri and Marah and left them on his exploding ship. She and her sister escaped the ship with the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Kapri, along with Marah, ended up joining the Wind Ninja Academy. Kapri wore a pink ninja suit. While her sister Marah was shown to have a good side mid-way through the series, Kapri never left Lothor's army or was shown faltering in her alliance until the end. The series finale reveals she much prefers being good to being evil. She and Marah often talked about Lothor in rude and judgemental ways, but when he approached them, they were very scared of their uncle. Kapri is shown to be conceited, shallow, and rude. Later, during Dino Thunder's Thunder Storm, Marah and Kapri were shocked when Lothor reemerged with the brainwashed Wind Ninja's on his side. After Lothor captured the ninja students with the Wind Rangers' help, Marah and Kapri agreed to rejoin his army. Later, the sisters outsmarted Lothor and helped the Rangers free the ninja students. When shown with a more human nature, Kapri has long blonde hair (believed to be her real hair color). Her ninja uniform has a pink streak, causing controversy over what her element was, but it is believed to be ice. When out of uniform, she wears trendy and normally pink clothing. Trivia *Katrina Brown appeared as Thalassa in the 1998 episode "Locked Up and Tied Down" for the TV series "Xena: Warrior Princess". *Katrina Browne appeared as the witch Haleh in the 1999 episode "A Wicked Good Time" in the TV series "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys". Gallery kapri.jpg screenshot_7119.png screenshot_7120.png screenshot_7130.png tumblr_m86v58QCDt1qif8qjo2_500.gif 98b39746ee3a25b1d1fd35c37217841d--power-rangers-ninja-storm-ninjas.jpg 28a_prns_12c_l.jpg screenshot_184.jpg screenshot_7126.png screenshot_7121.png screenshot_7122.png screenshot_7123.png screenshot_7124.png screenshot_7125.png screenshot_7127.png screenshot_7128.png screenshot_7129.png screenshot_185.jpg MV5BMjIxMjk3Nzc3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjkyOTc3MjE@._V1_.jpg Marah-Kapri.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Alien Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Choker Necklace Category:Boots Category:Sword Category:Low Cut Top Category:Wig Category:Redeemed